Companies that operate within the geotechnical construction industry often engage in a variety of different excavation projects to install a variety of different structures. For instance, these companies may install a series of lattice towers or mono pole towers that collectively carry power lines or the like from one location to another. In some instances, however, the locations of these tower sites are remote and virtually inaccessible. Because of this inaccessibility, these companies employ techniques to install these towers with fewer materials and smaller tools than compared to traditional techniques used at more accessible sites. While these companies have proven successful at installing structures at remote and inaccessible sites, other more efficient and cost-effective techniques may exist.